


In the Heat of the Summer

by Detroitbecomevenom



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: A lil spicy, but nothing happens, pool fun :), reid goes to horny jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: request from tumblr: okay so i have a spencer reid x reader request?? where it’s like a hot summer day and the team is all chillin at rossi’s by the pool. they’re all chatting away, the readers eating an ice pop and spencer isn’t paying attention to the convo, just her. they both like each other btw. a lot of sexual tension and maybe ends in a kiss?? plsss xox
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	In the Heat of the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> ’m imagining that this fic takes place in late season three
> 
> also i miss having pool parties with my friends so i may have projected a little LMAO

The heat was unbearable and the BAU felt the worst of it in their suits on the last case. They all sat in and around the pool in as little clothes they could wear. Heavy pantsuits turned into bikinis and swim shorts.

Reid, who was usually one to keep his shirt on whenever he wore a swimsuit, had to look past his insecurities to avoid heatstroke. It’s not like he was out of shape, he just had a spotty history with bullies.

He leaned against the back of one of the lawn chairs and sipped on an iced coffee. The rest of the team was either tanning or in the pool. “Pretty Boy, you getting in at some point?” Morgan called from the pool.

He and Emily were gathering people for a chicken fight. Hotch had already declined and there was no way they were gonna convince Rossi to do anything physical for the rest of the day. That left them with Garcia, JJ, Y/n, and Reid as recruits. “I’m good,” he covered his eyes with sunglasses.

The sunglasses blocked not only the sun, but also Morgan leaving the pool. He felt himself lifting off of the chair and carried closer to the pool. “Funny thing is,” he started, “that wasn’t really a suggestion.”

In a few seconds, Spencer was submerged in the chlorinated water. His hair flopped in front of his face when he resurfaced. Hearing another splash, he noticed that Y/n received the same treatment from Emily. JJ and Garcia willingly stepped into the pool afterwards.

“Okay, i’ll be with Prentiss. JJ and Penelope can be a pair and Reid and Y/n will be a pair,” Morgan stepped back into the pool himself.

Y/n swam over to Spencer and looked to the other pairs that were coordinating. She pushed strands of wet hair away from her face and smiled at him. “Are you the top or bottom?” 

His breath hitched, for a moment he thought she was talking about something very different. She was simply referring to the fight, not sex. “Um,” he was definitely strong enough to hold Y/n and she could do the same for him, but he really didn’t want to be out of the water anymore. There was a breeze and his body already was comfortable with the temperature of the water. “Bottom.”

She nodded, “So, you go underwater and i’ll get on your shoulders.”

He took a deep breath and plunged down into the water. Seconds later, he felt Y/n’s legs rest on top of his shoulders and he came back up for air, now holding her upright. 

The other two pairs were in the same position (Emily and JJ being on top) and the battle commenced. 

Spencer held onto Y/n as best as he could. Truthfully, this was the first time he was doing most of these teenage games since he never had many friends his age at the time. Initially, he felt very uncomfortable having Y/n so close to him, much closer than she’d ever been before. He warmed up to the position, still being extra cautious about where he placed his hands on her legs and if he was holding on too tight. She didn’t seem to mind his uneasiness, focusing more on the game.

Surprisingly, the first one to fall was Emily. Her obsession over sunscreen doomed her in the end when Morgan couldn’t get a good grip on her legs and a push from JJ was fatal.

Y/n put up a good fight against JJ, but who knew that the only two people that weren’t the big, bad profilers would end up winning the battle. She ended up falling backwards and off of Spencer. The blondes celebrated while Y/n returned to the surface to breathe. “We’ll get ‘em next time,” she grabbed a few strands of hair that were covering his face and slicked them back, “You know, we make a pretty good team.”

Something clicked in Spencer. He wasn’t exactly sure what, but he saw Y/n in a different light when he watched her leave the pool to visit Rossi at his little outdoor bar. Did he…have a crush on Y/n? He never noticed how she skipped a step when walking up stairs until now, why now is he feeling this?

He decided that he would have that conversation with himself when he was alone, yet he found himself watching Y/n more intently as the day went on.

He later joined Y/n, Rossi, and JJ’s conversation on the lawn chairs. Rossi had a glass of whiskey and Y/n was eating an ice pop. The conversation was about their crazy experiences in high school and JJ was currently in the middle of a story that included a ritual about a cornfield. Spencer wasn’t really paying attention, his mind was fixated on Y/n.

The way she so nonchalantly ran her mouth over the popsicle made Spencer breathe a little heavier. His mind went straight into the gutter and his pupils dilated. Was he seriously thinking about Y/n like that?! She was not only his co-worker, but one of his closest friends. 

Part of him felt guilty for objectifying Y/n, it’s not like he’d have the same thoughts if it were Hotch. He needed to pay attention to the conversation. 

“One time, there was a kid who smoked a ton of pot in the bathroom and it ended up getting into the vents. It was finals week and I think most of us were all a little high,” she smiled as she told the story. Spencer focused on her voice, her angelic voice that he wouldn’t mind hearing in—NO! This is not the time or place. “What about you, Spence?”

The question shook him back into reality. The three were now staring at him, “Uh, I remember that a kid tried to poison one of our teachers by putting hand sanitizer in her coffee. That was pretty crazy,” The lectures that he was forced to attend that taught about proper conduct rushed back to his head. He would sneak books into the auditorium to read instead of listen.

Rossi started on his own story, something that happened to him and Gideon in the early days of the bau. As Y/n continued on the popsicle, so did Spencer’s dirty thoughts. He excused himself to the bathroom.

Now safely hidden from the eyes of his close friends, he looked down. We’re good. He sighed, relieved. He turned the sink on and splashed himself in the face with cold water. He thought he was losing it for a second.

Minutes later, a knock came from the other side of the door, “Spencer?” It was Y/n, “You were pretty flustered out when you left. I wanted to make sure you’re okay.” She was so thoughtful, now he really needed to stop thinking in order to not scare her off.

“I’m alright. I was just…nauseous,” he leaned against the sink, his voice pitched a little higher than normal.

“Spencer Reid, I know what you sound like when you lie,” the doorknob turned and she let herself into the bathroom, closing the door again by leaning against it. She smirked, “I also know what it looks like when a guy is thinking things he knows he shouldn’t.”

Spencer’s jaw dropped. He was definitely being sneaky back there, how could she know? Was she going to tell him off?

He watched as her hand slowly moved up to the doorknob and she turned the lock. “So, are you going to stand there like a deer in the headlights or are you going to kiss me?”

He stepped closer, testing the water. She raised her brows, wondering what his next move would be. This was no different than a game of chess and he needed to make a bold move, a move that the introverted Dr. Reid would never be expected to do.

And he kissed her.


End file.
